


The Forgotten Jutsu

by Explodostormbreaker



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), Avatar Ty Lee, Badass Ty Lee, Everybody loves Ty Lee, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shinobi, Slight Haruno Sakura Bashing, Ty Lee replaces Sakura on Team 7, Ty Lee-centric, because she's useless for like 50 episodes, because why wouldnt you, except for ty lee, im gonna figure it out later, she's just there for the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Explodostormbreaker/pseuds/Explodostormbreaker
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Ty Lee (Avatar) & Everyone, Ty Lee (Avatar) & Team 7, Ty Lee (Avatar)/Uchiha Sasuke, Ty Lee (Avatar)/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Forgotten Jutsu

So, I low-key really want to write this, but I've come up with so many prompts that I'm not sure what I want to write right now. So I guess just let me know in the comments if you want me to write this.


End file.
